The Kiss
by KathyKat101
Summary: It was just a kiss; just one kiss. So why was it he couldn't stop thinking about it?  One shot on what I think Mike's thoughts would have been like after 1.10


**SO. I was walking home the other day, and this just sort of popped into my head. Despite the fact that I haven't watched suits in awhile.**

**Just some randomness about what I think Mike's thoughts could have been like after that fabulous scene in 1.10 **

**This story is placed directly after the library scene in 1.10. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any suits. They're pretty expensive. I also don't own Suits (The TV show) or any associated characters.**

It was four o'clock in the morning, but Mike wasn't asleep. He lay in bed in his pajamas, eyes wide open, unable to turn his mind off.

He had come home at around midnight, and had been surprised to find Jenny there waiting for him, pizza box sitting on the table. They ate a very late dinner. They watched TV. But as he had listened to Jenny tell him about her day, all of his thoughts had been on Rachel. Even now, as they lay together in his bed, Jenny curled up next to him with her head resting on his chest; Mike was unable to keep his mind from straying to the brown haired paralegal.

Mike couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them in the library that night. The feel of her. The light scent of her lilac perfume. The sweet taste of her cherry lip gloss.

He had seen that lip gloss every day. She would be sitting at her desk, unconsciously applying it at random intervals of the day. He could sometimes get a faint whiff of it when he walked by her, but he never imagined how sweet it would taste when her lips were pressed up against his. Or how it seemed to linger on his mouth when he pulled his lips from hers.

And her lips. They were perfect. Warm, soft, and full. He had remembered looking at her lips his first day at Pearson Hardman. However we had been admiring all of her features, so her lips hadn't been what specifically made a lasting impression.

His brief moment of elation when he kissed her had immediately faded to be replaced by hot, boiling guilt. He could see it in her face too. He already felt guilty enough dating his best friend's ex-girlfriend, but this had just seemed to make it 10 times worse.

Ever since the first day Trevor had introduced him to Jenny, Mike had a crush on her. But he controlled his feelings for the sake of his friendship. He had always promised himself that he wouldn't be the kind of guy who hooked up with a friend's girl, and ended up creating an awkward situation for all of them. Even now, three months after Jenny and Trevor had broken up, he still felt like he was betraying him every time he kissed her. But to make it worse, he had kissed Rachel. Even though he was dating Jenny. He felt no better than his father.

His father had been a womanizer if there ever was one. He had spent his early years bouncing from girlfriend to girlfriend, no relationship lasting longer than a week. How he had convinced Mike's mother to marry him wasn't even the big question. _Why_ he wanted to get married was.

Only one year after he and his wife had exchanged vows of loyalty, three months after his son was born, Mike's father returned to his old ways. Hitting the bikini bars every night. Bringing home a prostitute every time Mike's mother was out of town. Taking his entire paycheck, and inserting it into the spandex of a stripper's get-up at the end of every month. He and his wife finally split when she came home late from work and found him in their bed with his latest one-night stand.

Mike's mother had been fine for the next five years. She found a new boyfriend, got remarried, and seemed much happier than she ever had been with Mike's father. Until her new husband was killed in a car accident.

After the accident, Mike's mother had turned to alcohol to relive her from the pain of her apparent inability to keep a man at her side. The same bottle of wine that could last three normal people the whole evening would last her about an hour. A six pack of beer that was unopened when Mike left for school would be gone by the time he returned

With his mother constantly too incoherent to take care of him, Mike found himself spending an increasing amount of time with his grandmother. Walking to her house every day after school to do his homework. Going to her house for dinner when his mother was too hung-over to cook anything. Spending the night there when his mother would go into one of her drunken rages. She became the only one in his life who could be constantly counted upon to take care of him. She had taught him values, ethics, life lessons. Practically everything he knew in life he learned from her. When he introduced him to his first girlfriend, she had made him promise to always treat a woman with loyalty and respect. To never follow in his father's footsteps. To be faithful to a woman, no matter what other temptations appeared. But now, he felt that he didn't even keep that simple promise.

He tried to tell himself that he did nothing wrong, that he had pulled away. But he knew it was a lie. He had kissed her back, only breaking away to stare into her eyes. Had Louis not interrupted them, he might have kissed her again. But Louis had. So he would never know what he would have done.

It was just a kiss; just one kiss. So why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about it?

**Thanks for reading :) If there was any episode that referred to Mike's parents, I never saw it, so I made up my own version of what I think his family was like.**

**I'm considering writing a story about the same topic from Rachel's POV, or turning this into a collection of one shots. So let me know what you think!**

**Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
